kakuriyofandomcom-20200213-history
Matsuba
|gender = Male |species = Tengu |hair = Grey |eye = Olive green |status = Alive |relatives = Unnamed mother Sasara (wife, deceased) Hatori (third son) Unnamed sons |light novel debut = Light Novel Volume 1 |manga_debut = Vol. 1, Chapter 6 |anime_debut = |anime_debut = Episode 2 |seiyuu = |Voice Eng = |birthday = |age = }} Matsuba (松葉) is one of the supporting characters of Kakuriyo no Yadomeshi series. He resides at Mt. Shumon with his fellow tengu. He is also one of the eight Hachiyo of the Hidden Realm. Appearance He is old enough to resemble a grandfather. He is short and has dark wings. Personality History Before marrying his wife, his son Hatori says his father sought out human women to marry finally settling with Sasara. The two had many children together, His wife past away before the main story took place. Plot He appears in the story when the Tengu group have discussion with the Tenjin-ya's chief chef. The Tengu is tired of the same dishes served by the Tenjin-ya's restaurant and after asking to have different dishes, the chief chef became furious. In the end, Odanna offers a banquete to apologize the chief's behavior. After getting drunk during the banquete, he fell off of the Kuukaru-maru - one of the Tengu excursion airships and is found by Aoi, who took care of him before he went back to his ship. Matsuba decided to forget the discussion with the Tenjin-ya on account of Aoi's food. He also offers Aoi to pay her debt in order to her live with the Tengu and marry one of his sons, but she refuses it.Episode 2 Powers & Abilities His wings make him able to fly. Relationships Aoi Tsubaki Aoi helps Matsuba when he drunkenly falls out of his airship and lands outside the Annex one night. She provides him a futon and makes food for him when he wakes. Matsuba tells her that she resembles her grandfather, Shiro, by her vibe, her spiritual power, and her face. They get along well as they reminiscent fondly about her grandfather. Because he has come to like Aoi, he gives her the Tengu Fan which was originally promised to her grandfather. It might be considered that Matsuba continues to offer her his protection as the fan has helped Aoi escape many dangerous situations. Matsuba also offers to pay her debt to Odanna and invites her to live with the tengu and him at Mt. Shumon. He even gives her the choice to marry one of his sons instead. He gracefully accepts when she declines. He threatens Odanna to take better care of her if she is to be Odanna's fiancee as Matsuba considers her his own granddaughter. Shirō Tsubaki Sixty years ago, Shiro saved Matsuba's life when he fell into Daikanro river after drinking enough to black out. Shiro asks Matsuba a reward for saving his life, so Matsuba promises him a Tengu Fan, which is protected and treasured by the Tengu. While Shiro never received the reward, Matsuba and Shiro were on good terms for decades after. Matsuba says he knew Shiro very well and liked Shiro, thinking his wild personality amusing and exhilarating. Matsuba didn't know about Shiro's death until he met Aoi. Visibly saddened, Matsuba says he will miss Shiro dearly. Ōdanna Matsuba is a frequent guest at Tenjin-ya. His relationship with Ōdanna appears to be mostly professional such as a business owner and a regular customer. The confrontation Matsuba has with the chief chef threatens to ruin that relationship, however, Aoi's delicious cooking prevents the break. Still, they have known each other for too long to keep matters entirely impersonal. Aoi as Ōdanna's fiancee and Matsuba thinking of Aoi as his granddaughter brings a conflict of interests. Matsuba threatens Ōdanna over Aoi's mistreatment and tells him to take better care of her. They last part on good terms, nonetheless, with Ōdanna saying Tenjin-ya will look forward to Matsuba's next visit. Hatori Matsuba's third son with Sasara. Matsuba disowned Hatori after he stole the treasured tengu liquor. However thanks to Aoi the two begin to reconcile. Sasara While she was alive, Matsuba treated her callously, and constantly complained about her food. However, after her death, Matusba remarks that she was a kind, good wife.Episode 18 Timestamp 9:17/23:40 Trivia *The word matsuba (松葉) means pine needle. References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Yokai